Cyclopenta[f][1]-benzopyrans and 7H-naphtho[2,1-b] pyrans are valuable as intermediates in the total synthesis of steroids. Total syntheses utilizing these compounds as intermediates are described in U.S. Pat. applications of Gabriel Saucy: Serial No. 549,816, filed Dec. 23, 1966 now abandoned; Ser. No. 604,124 filed May 13, 1966 now abandoned; Ser. No. 633,730, filed Apr. 26, 1967 now abandoned. Other related applications include Ser. No. 633,693, filed Apr. 26, 1967 now abandoned.